Stranger's Attention
by LaLa978
Summary: After Hikaru ignores Kaoru once again, Kaoru cries out his feelings in an abandoned library in the school. Nekozawa hears his crying and brings him to a dark filled room. "Welcome to the Black Magic Club." NekozawaxKaoru Rated M for loads of ANGST
1. Hate That I Need You

Stranger's Attention

_**AN: WOOO! New story! It took me a long time to make up a title for this story... grrr! Anyway, I hope you like this story. Sadly, there will be no twincest. But it's a good story line I thought up. Here's the summary!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:**_

Summary: After Hikaru ignores Kaoru once again, Kaoru cries out his feelings in an abandoned library in the school. Nekozawa hears his crying and brings him to a dark filled room. "Welcome to the Black Magic Club." NekozawaxKaoru

_**AN: If you read my other story: The Twincest Princess, I gave you the summary there in the end of the final chapter. I really want to make this longer and more detailed then the Twincest Princess. So here's the story, I hope you enjoy.**_

-3-

Chapter 1: Hate That I Need You

Theme Song: Attention by Tokio Hotel.

-3-

As I, Kaoru, walk down the halls of Ouran High School, I feel as if my heart is being shred into millions of pieces. I shouldn't have let him get into my mind so much. I knew it would backfire if I asked for, at least, a day... just one day... with him, but no. He had a date with... her. Haruhi. I had to admit, I liked her... until I knew Hikaru liked her too, so I let him have her, but now... I really want him back into my life. She took him away from me. I'm pretty sure it wasn't on purpose. I remember the day when he said he had his first actual date with her... I should have stopped him

"_Hey, Kaoru. Do I look ok?" He asked, twirling in front of me, showing me his outfit for the date. I smiled._

"_Of course you do. You look like me." I say, chuckling a little. He stops twirling and pushes me lightly. _

"_Haha. But, seriously, do I look good?" He asked, worry in his eyes. I smiled once again and fixed his vest. _

"_You look fine. Besides, she'll like you in anything you wear." _

"_Thanks, bro." _

I wish that I could go back in time and make him stay with me, but I can't go back in time... I hated how he kept worrying about how he looked, I knew she wouldn't care. I knew she would like him just because he's... well him. I hated how... how... how I keep needing his attention. I hate it. It's killing me. But, I choose to be lonely than live without his attention any day. I knew he was getting distant, but he wouldn't listen to me. I tried to tell him...

_Hikaru was on his bed, on his phone, texting her. I sighed and sit next to him. "Hikaru, when are you going to stop texting her?" I ask. He didn't even look up at me. "Hikaru?" He still didn't listen. I try not to cry. I go back to my bed and lay down. "Hikaru, I need you to listen to me. Please." Still no answer. I sigh and turn to my side. A stray tear escapes my eye and down the side of my face. _

I start running, I don't know where I was going, but it felt good, not knowing. It feels as if not knowing, helps me forget about all of the pain. I'm sick and tired of needing his affections! I hate myself for it! I need to get away, I need to get all the pain away. I only know one way though...

_I lock the bathroom door and slide to the ground. I started crying out all the pain, all of the hate. I reach into my shoe and take out the pocket knife. I flip it open and pull up my sleeve. I see the faint scars of his name right on my skin. I get the knife and cut into the letters again, watching the blood flow out, taking the pain away. I keep cutting all of the letters into my arm once again. When I'm done and a nice 'Hikaru' is on my skin, I wash off the blood and roll my arm in a bandage. I pull my sleeve down and enter our room. He's there, talking on the phone, not even noticing my existence. _

I run. And run. And run. Until I couldn't run anymore, I stop at an abandoned library. I look up at the sign and sigh. This will work. I open the doors and go to a far corner. The room was dark, completely dark. I take out my knife and flip it open once again. I was about to start cutting, but someone was above me, taking the knife from my hands. I look up and sigh. There was Nekozawa. He closes the knife and helps me up. He doesn't say anything, but he leads me out of the room and into another room across the hall. It was dark like the library, but it had candlelight all over the room. It had a big dining table and a big candle was covering the middle with Belzeneff duplicates. He went over to the table, takes one of the cat dolls, and hands it to me. "Welcome to the Black Magic Club."

-3-

_**AN: Wow! That was really detailed. I've never did that much detail before. I loved it. Well, of course this is going to be rated M. It has to be for the detailed cutting. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, maybe cried a little, and I can't wait for the next chapter to be written! YAY! I'm so excited!**_


	2. What Can I Do?

Stranger's Attention

_**AN: HI! I got the inspiration to keep writing out this story line. I've had this story in my mind for forever! I had the beginning, middle, and end in my mind for so long! Anyway, on with the story!**_

_**Oh and I made a youtube vid for this!**_

_**.com/watch?v=rBQnO7WM5-w&feature=channel_video_title**_

_**WandUsingNinjaWithaDeathNote: Thank you for reviewing! And I'm in love with this pairing! **_

-3-

Chapter 2: What Can I Do?

Theme song: Frozen by Within Temptation

-3-

For weeks now, I'm attending the Black Magic Club. Nekozawa is thrilled to have a new member, but he knows about my pain. What he doesn't know is why I have this pain. I can't feel my senses anymore. Hikaru did this to me. If he would at least just paid little attention to me, I would be fine, but he didn't. He ignored me. I knew one day he would drift away from me, but I didn't know he would just drop me like that.

The Black Magic Club is actually peaceful to be in. The room with its dark candlelight is relaxing and it helps me forget about him. Nekozawa doesn't do what everyone thinks he does. They say he spends his days bewitching others, when in reality, he's only misunderstood. He actually reads books all day, like a normal person. Well, reading a book all day isn't normal, but still. He has his Belzeneff with him only when he leaves this room, but in here, he has Belzeneff off to the side and he's reading. It's really quiet in here.

"Nekozawa-sempai," I say to him, he looks up from his books and looks at me, his dark green eyes glowing. I gap for a second, and then turn away. "Why did you bring me here when you saw me in the library a few weeks ago?"

I don't hear his respond, but I hear him standing up. I look over and see him walking towards me. He sits next to me and grabs my hand, forcing it wrist up. He sees the bandages and looks at me. "Because I know you're hurting. I've always watched you from afar Kaoru, always knowing you'll get hurt by Hikaru when he leaves. I knew he was going to leave soon when I saw him spending a little more time with Haruhi. I didn't want you to get hurt, but it was too late for me to interfere. When you ran into the library, my library, I knew it was my chance." He let go of my hand and gently took off the bandages. I let him, since he knew anyway. He gasped when he saw the scars on my wrist and looked into my eyes. "I didn't know you were hurting this bad." His eyes portrayed his melancholy feelings.

"Why are you worried about me?" I asked, wondering why he had watched me for so long. I saw him stand up and look at the grandfather clock in the car corner.

"It's almost time for you to head on your way, right?" He asked his back turned to me. He was right. I had to go to lunch… where Hikaru was. Wow, I haven't even thought of him all this time. I look up at Nekozawa and he still had his back turned to me. "Why aren't you leaving?" He asked suddenly. I felt that familiar pain in my chest.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked, trying hard to hold back the tone of sadness. He looks over at me, his eyes showing desperation.

"No, but, you need to eat." He sits next to me again. "I know you haven't eaten since two days ago." I haven't? Hmm, well, I guess I was too busy with things. Things meaning Hikaru. "You need food to live Kaoru." What if I don't want to live? "You need to live." Did I say that out loud? "Yes."

"Oh, well, I didn't know…" I turn away from him. I just told him I didn't want to live anymore. Which I don't. There's no use for living.

"Kaoru, I know you don't want to see Hikaru." I flinched at his name. "But, you need to eat."

I look in his eyes and see something I haven't seen in awhile. Adoration, worry… love? No, that's just me wanting it. "Can I eat when you eat? Please? I don't want to see Hikaru."

"What about the host club?" He asked. Dangit. I forgot about that. I don't even want to go since Hikaru and Haruhi have their own little love fest of their own, entertaining the girls. It's weird though, since they think that Haruhi is still a guy. I'm left in the shadows. I can entertain on my own, I would always follow what Hikaru would say.

"I don't want to go." I say. "Can't I just stay here? Please? Plus, I don't want to do the host club anymore…" He stares down at me, with what seems like disappointment?

"Why?"

"Well… no one even sees me there anymore… I'm invisible to them. Are you disappointed in me?" I never beat around the bush when it comes to others' feelings. I am selfless that way.

"No, it's just; the Host club was your life-"

"Yeah," I interrupt. I know it's rude, but I didn't mean to. "That was until they forgot about me. They won't even notice I'm gone." I look the other way. I didn't realize it before, but the Host Club was my life. It was my everything.

"So, do you really want to quit?" He asked, getting up and going to the end on the table. I think about it and nod. It's true. What's the point in going to the Host Club when I'm useless there? Right now, I'm here with someone who cares about me. Someone I can depend on. I am frozen in my life, but now I'm getting better.

I see Nekozawa tie a scroll with a black ribbon and start to walk out of the room. "Since I know you won't tell them you're quitting: I'll bring this to them. I explained that you were quitting."

I sighed. I knew he would do that. He never likes to keep things from people. He heads out of the room, putting on his robe and disappears.

-3-

After school, in the Host Club, "Hey, guys!" Hunny said, picking up a scroll from the ground near the door. "I found something!" He said, running to Mori. Mori took the scroll and handed it to Tamaki.

"Ah! What have we got here? Something that needs to be read! Daddy!" Tamaki called to his boyfriend, Kyoya. Ever since they became a couple, their rolls reversed. Tamaki was the mommy and Kyoya was the daddy, since they knew who the bottom was in the relationship.. (CoughTamakiCough)

Kyoya groaned. "What is it, Tamaki?" He asked, still typing on his computer.

"Gather everyone, and this is a private meeting!" Tamaki said to the guests. They all groaned, but left anyway. Everyone was gathered in the middle of the room.

"Why are we here, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked, Hikaru having her sit on his lap.

"To read this. It looks important." He held up the scroll and Hikaru groaned.

"This for some stupid scroll."

"Quiet now! I'll read." Tamaki untied the ribbon and opened the scroll, getting shaken up by the handwriting. He knew this handwriting anywhere. Kyoya, alarmed by Tamaki's scared face, grabbed the scroll and read aloud.

"_Dear Host Club,_

_I am Nekozawa from the Black Magic Club to inform you of something rather important. As you see, Kaoru is not in the Host Club, nor will he ever be anymore. He is now a part of my club. Don't be angry with him. True, it was his choice to quit, but my choice to let him join."_

Everyone was quiet at the news that had just sunk in. Hikaru stared wide-eyed at the scroll, and then looking around finally noticing Kaoru's disappearance. He hasn't even thought of Kaoru since he started to date Haruhi.

Tamaki blinked a couple of times before realizing his darling son wasn't coming back to his family. He shook with sobs. "Daddy!" He cried, fumbling into Kyoya's arms. Kyoya held him, dropping the scroll in the process. "Daddy, he's not coming back! Our son isn't coming back." He cried. Kyoya blinked his tears away, trying to stay strong for Tamaki (and his ego).

Hunny started to bawl like Tamaki, Mori cradling him in his arms. Haruhi did have tears running down her face, knowing it was partly her fault for pushing Kaoru away.

Hikaru just stared, but he stood up, setting Haruhi on the couch and exiting the room.

He had to talk to Kaoru.

-3-

_**AN: Whoa. That went far off. Be sure to check that youtube video and the theme songs for the chapters! Ok, bye now!**_


	3. update

Hey, I'm going to be redoing this story because I wrote this a long time ago and wanted to fix it up and make it better XD So, I will upload the new one soon!


End file.
